Remote control devices which control a variety of apparatuses through wireless LANs have been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
In such remote control devices, a group of apparatuses connected to the network is detected through operation of an icon for detecting apparatuses connected to a network. These apparatuses are displayed in the form of icons in the latest order of the detection. These apparatuses are operated through operation of their corresponding icons.